Dare To Love Again
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Sundown meets the one girl he wants to love. With Zarek and Astrid's help, will he be able to love again? Sundown/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so I'm back! I know you all are like, again?, but have no fear I am writing a Sundown story! I have got to say that is one sexy cowboy I will be very sorry to see not be single come August. *sighs* Oh well on to the story! That I have no clue what I'm doing! Yay me! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Kailani!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

William Jessup Brady, aka Sundown to those who know him, walked the streets of Reno, his ever present shotgun concealed under his long billowing leather coat. The lights from the city still bothered his overly sensitive eyes, even with the blackout sunglasses. It was like having sun all the time. The laughter and idle chit chatting of tourist mixed with those he hunted surrounded him. There were two of them who took turns patrolling the metropolitan area, him and another Dark-Huntress known as Sophia. Sophia was an ancient Greek who shared a lot in common with Zarek, part of the reason the three could communicate so well together.

"Hey there stranger, need a room for an hour or two?" a young woman asked. Sundown tipped his hat to her but said nothing as he continued down the street. He kept to himself mostly. He never wanted a woman after his fiancée hired his best man to shoot him so they could collect the bounty ad run away together. Nothing to cold-cock you quite like a betrayal like that. He paused at the mouth of an alleyway as his cell phone went off.

"I'm a cowboy, On a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted…"

"Yello?" he said, flipping the phone open and pressing it to his ear.

"Cowboy! How many Inkblots have you dusted tonight?" Sundown frowned.

"None. Those varmints must have found an ace in the hole" he muttered. Sophia frowned over the line.

"I wish you would speak plain English, kaoumpói" she said. Sundown scoffed.

"When in all the 118 years we've known each other have I not spoken English? I'm sorry if you're all down but nine" he said, a grin covering his face. He liked to tease her.

"I swear the next time I see you, kaoumpói, I'm so kicking your ass. At least when I turn to Greek it's not to insult you" she said. Jess smiled. They had more of a brother and sister relationship going than coworkers.

"That I know of. Now was there a point to this call Soph?"

"Oh pooh. I forgot. I'll call you if I remember" she said. Jess's grinned widened.

"Later Soph."

"Later kaoumpói." Jess chuckled as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He shifted his gun higher up on his shoulder before he continued on down the street. A scream from an alleyway caught his attention. Jess took off down the alley, pulling his shotgun off as he went. He pulled up short as he saw three Daimons cornering a young woman.

"Are you pesky varmints picking on innocents again? How 'bout a taste of Sundown?" Jess said as he shot one in the inkblot as he turned around. The gold dust stunned the woman as the other two "Fabios" as Talon called them turned to him. "Ya'll need to learn that Apollo is a dick and take your punishment like a man." Another gunshot blast the second one in the chest, causing him to explode. The third one flashed himself away before Sundown could go after him. The woman stared at the cowboy.

"What were they?" she asked, taking a step forward. Jess smiled at her. The woman's midnight black hair was curled and she wore entirely too much makeup. Her dress was short and left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Those, little lady, were bad news. Never trust a blonde" he said with a cheeky grin. Her blue eyes rolled.

"Kailani" she said hold her hand out. Jess threw his gun over his shoulder before shaking her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Flashes of Lucy ran through his mind. What was it about this girl that made him want her like he wanted Lucy?

"Jess or Sundown. I respond to either" he said. Kai grinned.

"Sundown huh? That sounds like a challenge. Your frat brothers give you that name?" Jess frowned. Why would a drunk bunch of…. Ohhhhhh.

"No ma'am. I'd tell you how I got the name, but then I'd have to kill you" he said with a wink. Kai laughed. He was a cowboy if she had ever seen one. And seeing that she was from Texas, that was saying a lot.

"Well, Sundown, I'm a new girl around town. Wanna show me a good time?" she asked. Jess's groin tightened in response. Oh how he wanted to take her back to his place and show her a good time alright.

"Well that is an interesting proposition ma'am, but I've got a job to do." He tipped his hat to her. "Hope to see you around." With that he strode away, leaving Kai drooling in his wake. Damn, that man had the nicest ass she had ever seen.

"Hope to see you too Sundown" she muttered to herself. As she walked out of the alleyway she froze as she watched it happen in slow motion. A semi-truck hit Sundown. As he went flying a man leaned his head out the window and made a sound of triumph. Kai was disgusted by him as she ran to Sundown's side. He was bleeding and wounded, but she was more nervous about the truck driver who seemed intent on killing them. Suddenly a white light flashed in front of them and there stood tall, dark, and scary. On one hand was a set of silver claws.

"You're improving Dionysus, but really a semi isn't going to kill Jess, just piss him off. And when you go after innocent human women, you will unleash the fury of Ash… again." The truck driver snarled, but instantly vanished. The man with silver claws turned to them and his eyes softened as they took in Jess's form.

"Can you help him, please?" Kai asked. Zarek sighed and touched a hand to both of them before flashing them to a white room. A beautiful blonde stood to one side with a baby in her arms. "Where are we?"

"My house" the man said gruffly before picking up Jess and carrying down the hall. The blonde smiled at her warmly.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't do well with new people. I'm Astrid and this is our son, Menecaeus…."

"Bob!" the man's gruff voice called out as he entered the room. "I'm Zarek, but you can call me Z." Kai smiled.

"Kailani, but you can call me Kai."

"What if I want to call you Lani?" Zarek asked like a petulant child. Astrid sent her a 'See what I deal with everyday?' look.

"I guess then you can call me Lani."

"I like Kai better" a rough voice said from the doorway. Jess stood there in full glory. Kai quickly averted her gaze. "Real nice making me an ancient Greek, Z, can you manifest some clothes on me. Your wife is suddenly wondering why she chose you." Zarek snarled at him before putting him in a peplos. "A dress Z? Really? Astrid could you help me out?"

"Sorry Jess, you know I can't control what he does with his powers and mine aren't used for that" she said. Jess looked down and sighed.

"Well at least no freaks will grope me. Think about it Greek and I will cut your nuts off" he said, sending Zarek a glare. Kai stood watching them. It was obvious they were old friends, she just didn't know how old.

"So, obviously you guys aren't human, completely, and I won't tell anyone, but um, could someone explain what's going on?" The three chuckled.

"That is a long complicated story."

"I've got time" she said sitting on the couch. Astrid laughed.

"Start talking boys."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I have no idea what I'm doing, but Cassie thought a Talon moment would be appropriate, so we shall see where everything leads. By the way seeing as I'm not Sherrilyn Kenyon, I don't know Jess's background story, so I'm making it up meaning in August this will be totally AU. So thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am back my peeps! *hears crickets* *deflates* Why is no one ever glad to see me? *pouts* Fine then I'll just get on to Sundown and Kailani. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Kai. That is all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Wait, wait, wait… so you're telling me you two," Kai said looking at Z and Astrid, "are, well he's a demigod and you're a justice nymph whose mother is the symbol for justice worldwide. And you," she turned to stare at Mr. Tall-hott-cowboy, "are a slave for Artemis?" Jess scoffed.

"I ain't that bitch's slave. I ain't nobody's slave." Kai nodded. Ok she probably could have used a different term, but basically he was telling her he sold his soul for an act of vengeance. She glanced at her watch.

"Damn, can one of you flash me home? I've got a class in like twenty minutes" she said. Jess quirked an eyebrow.

"Class?" Kai nodded, standing.

"Yep, Junior at UNR" she said. Astrid smiled.

"Damn Jess, you found a smart, beautiful girl. What's wrong with her to be attracted to you?" Astrid said. Jess scoffed.

"I honestly don't know. Can you take her home Z? It's kinda a bad time for me" Jess said retreating back into the room that Zarek had originally taken him to. Astrid gave Zarek a kiss before she followed Jess's path. Z gave her his best smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"So the University of Nevada, huh?"

"Yeah, the campus in Reno is awesome. I actually moved from Texas to here just for college. My parents haven't forgiven me for that 'reckless' move, or so my parents call it." Zarek grunted as he flashed them to the alley behind her apartment.

"Trust me, girl, there are two things I'm going to tell you that you need to take to heart. One, listen to your parents and make up with them. Take it from someone who was never held as a child, who was beaten by his father and brothers growing up, you'll always want what you can't have. Don't let the love of your parents be one of those things." Kai waited for him to continue.

"And the second thing?" Zarek stopped walking towards the building, pulling her up in front of him.

"Don't break his heart Lani. He can't handle it again." Kai swallowed and followed Zarek up to her place. He stood to the side as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for the, uh, lift Z. I appreciate it" she said. Zarek chuckled.

"Thank me when I deliver you safely to your class. No go change and get your bag. I'll give you another lift" he gave her a smirk as she rolled her eyes, entering the small place, leaving the door open for Zarek to follow.

"You don't have to do that" she called over her shoulder. Zarek took in the small space. It reminded him a lot of Sunshine's old place. Thank the gods she had moved in with Talon to that large house. Maybe Lani would move in with Jess, get the old geezer laid.

"No, but if something were to happen to you on my watch, Jess would kill me, demigod or not." Kailani came out from behind a dark blue curtain changed with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"Well then, oh great demigod who cannot take on a Dark-Hunter, let's go" she said, sliding on a pair of sunglasses. Zarek chuckled. He liked her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Astrid stood in the doorway as Jess laid on the guest bed, Bob asleep on his chest.

"It was my fifth birthday. I wanted to go to the town fair, but my daddy had no money. My mama apologized, but I wasn't upset. Daddy had to feed us. You grew up fast in Possum Town. Three days after my birthday my mama took me to the fair. I could see the haunted look in her eye, but she made sure I got to do what I wanted. We went home and that night I was in bed when I heard a sound. I went to my door and cracked it open. My parents were a yellin'. I was a scared pup, so I stayed hidden. A few weeks later they were gone," he paused to wipe the tear away. "I never thanked her for taking me."

"Why is that important Will?" That one name only she was allowed to call him. She knew it brought him to his knees.

"I miss my parents. I miss having someone there to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. I miss having those two people who I know will never turn on me or never leave me. I miss not having to worry about everyone betraying me." Astrid crossed the space between them and sat on the bed next to him.

"You have that Will. We may not be your parents, but you will always have Z, Menecaeus, and I. Always Jess. You were there when Thanatos was after Zarek and even with your complaining about the cold and you having your Achilles' heel, you never left us." Jess absorbed it all before he turned to her.

"How can I open my heart again after I opened it to Lucy?" Astrid brushed his black hair back, picking up his hat and putting it on her own head, hoping to elicit a smile. It worked.

"You've got to try Jess. I have a feeling, Acheron or not, Zarek will make her feel his wrath if she hurt you. You're family Jess, just as much as Val and Tabby are." Jess sat wondering, what would it be like if he opened his heart once more.

"Z's lucky to have you" Jess said. Astrid shook her head.

"No, we are all lucky to have each other. And," Astrid cringed, "Bob is lucky to have his Uncle Jess. Now, let me take him and you get some sleep. I do believe Sophia traded with you, so you have the city tonight again. I'll see if I can get some heavier duty sunglasses for you" Astrid said as she picked Bob up and held him to her chest.

"Thank you Astrid" he said. She smiled and walked towards the door, his cowboy hat still on her head.

"Sleep adelfos" she said, shutting the door shut. Jess buried himself under the covers as he fell asleep, dreaming of a brunette college student.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Zarek stood with Kai waiting for her class to start.

"What are you majoring in?" Zarek asked as all the women ogled him. She laughed and looped her arm through his, to keep other girls away.

"Anthropology with a minor in psychology" she said. Zarek laughed.

"Well, you'll need both in this world. Now once you're done with classes, call me and I'll come get you and take you back to Jess" Zarek said as students started pouring into the class. She looked up at him.

"Will he be alright?" she asked, sincerity in her eyes. Zarek smiled and leaned down, surprising them both by kissing her cheek.

"He will be adefí, just focus on your classes" Zarek said, before he slid the sunglasses over his eyes and loped away. Kai sighed. What was it about that immortal cowboy that had her so wrapped up in him?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well there we go. I don't really know what that accomplished. Oh, he has family, one who would willing do what he did for them *smiles* I like Z. A lot. And as Cassie pointed out, I'm so like him it's not even funny! I personally think so, but we'll see ;) So thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so I'm back! Sorry about that short little delay, but I had to make this GRAND! *clears throat* So apparently Celts and Cowboys are similar because Jess is pulling a lot of Talon stunts. *pauses* Maybe Talon will take Sunshine on a vacation… *strokes chin thoughtfully* Hmmmm…

Disclaimer: I only own Kailani!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kai dropped her bag on her kitchen table, which was someone's old end table. The thought saddened her. Her room was cut off by a dark blue blanket and she had to use the bathroom in the common room, three floors down. It was all she could afford though and Mrs. Mills loved her enough to cut her rent in half.

"Awfully small place you got here" a thick county accent said. Kai turned around to see Jess standing, bent down by the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Jess motioned to the dark window.

"It's night. I have a job to do, but Sophia is covering for me, so the night is ours" he said. Kai pushed a strand of hair back. Jess noted her hair was straight and wore no makeup. She was more beautiful this way.

"Actually I have work in two hours" she said. "And I have to get ready." Jess shrugged, moving to sit on the recliner she had.

"That's fine. I can wait and walk you there…."

"NO!" Kai yelled. Jess jumped at the panic in her voice.

"Well I ain't gonna let my girl walk around alone at night. Who knows what kinda crazy varmints are out there" Jess said. Kai sighed and maneuvered her way into her 'bedroom' picking up a scrap of fabric and holding it up for him. It was a dress where the front draped so low he was sure you would be able to see her belly button when she put it on. "What the hell is that?"

"This is my work outfit Jess. I… I need money while I can still make it. Jess, my parents kicked me out of the house because I'm pregnant and wouldn't give up college or my baby." Jess sat in silence.

"Ah hell, I can't ever win can I? First my fiancée hires my best friend to kill me, then the only other woman I've done gone and fallen for is pregnant with another man's baby. I'm gonna have Sophia just cut my balls off, or better yet Zoe. She'd enjoy that" Jess muttered. Kai's eyes filled with tears. He stood up and tipped his hat to her. "Nice knowin ya, ma'am."

"Jess, hear me out, please" Kai said. Jess turned and tried to leave, but the door was stuck.

"What the…?" Suddenly a very angry Astrid flashed in. "Can you give a guy a hand, A?" She glared at Jess.

"I know your mama raised you better boy. Maybe you might want to ask what happened to the father of her baby, why he isn't here supporting her." Jess turned to Kai, hating that his heart was breaking over her tears, tears that he had caused.

"Where's the father?" he asked, his voice soft. Kai swallowed thickly.

"I don't know Jess…." Kai went to continue, but Jess just shook his head. He turned to leave again, but was stopped by Astrid.

"William Jessup Brady, you are a better man than that. Ask her what happened." She was losing her patience with the cowboy. Jess stayed quiet. "Don't you dare make me call Z and Ash" she threatened. Jess sneered at her.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes not leaving Astrid's.

"I went out with some friends, we were having fun since it was one of my friend's 21st birthday. I started talking to this guy and I had a coke. I was the designated driver. After I finished my drink I wasn't feeling well, I had gotten really dizzy. He offered to help me outside for some fresh air" she broke off in a sob. "My friends didn't believe me. My parents didn't believe me. No one did." Jess turned to face her. "I had to get out of there, he was still free." Jess took a step forward, neither one noticing Astrid flash out.

"I'm gonna kill the rat bastard" he said softly. Kai sobbed.

"You believe me?" Jess was stunned. Why would she lie about something like that? He nodded, taking another step forward. They were less than a foot apart now. It wouldn't take much to pull her into his arms and hold her.

"Of course, Kai. I want to kill him for hurting you. I want to show you how you should be treated in bed. I want to show that baby what it means to be a daddy. I want to give you two the life that you deserve." Kai closed the distance between them and put her hands on either side of his face and pulled it down, her lips capturing his. Jess set his hands on her waist and backed her up. Kai was hesitant in her movements, but Jess was gentle and she trusted him. Suddenly, Jess slammed his head into the ceiling fan. "Son of a…."

Kai laughed. "You ok?" Jess shot her a look.

"No, this dang nabit place it too small. I don't think it can even be called an apartment. Come on, let's go to my place. More room there" he said. Kai bit her lip before grabbing her backpack and a change of clothes. She picked up the dress, but his hand on hers stopped her. "No, you won't be working there anymore. I take care of what's mine." Kai nodded and let the fabric drop. Jess linked their hands together, leading her out of the apartment. He ducked under the doorframe, smiling down at her. "Look, I missed the…" he trailed off as his forehead met the 'Exit' sign. Kai laughed, loudly.

"Are you ok?" she asked around fits of laughter. Jess rubbed his abused forehead.

"Ceilings need to be taller" he grunted. Kai laughed and led him out of the building and on to the streets of Reno, a sleek black Porsche Carrera GT. She whistled in appreciation as he pulled out his keys, his sunglasses firmly placed over his eyes. "Your chariot my lady. Sorry, my Bronco's in the shop. Andy got in a fender bender. My prized car and the pup dented it."

"Your Bronco means more than your Porsche?" Jess shrugged.

"You can take the man out of the cowboy, but you can't take the cowboy out of the man." He paused. "Or some stupid shit like that." Kai laughed. He helped her in the seat, before jogging over to his side. She was surprised when he headed the car out of town. "You can call your work when we get to my place and quit." Kai nodded, remaining silent.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about the baby" she said. Jess took one of her hands in his.

"I can't even imagine." Kai nodded.

"It's hard being alone in the world. Most people have one person to turn to. I have this baby."

"And Astrid and Zarek and me" Jess added, flashing her a smile. She stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Andrew Simms, what are you still doin' here? You had a date tonight boy" Jess bellowed as he opened the door, seeing the man lounging on the couch.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to force the girl on a date. The "Go to hell you slimy bastard" when I asked where she wanted to go tonight clued me in. Would have been nice to know before I used your last paycheck to buy a suit." He popped his head over the couch, his eyes meeting Kai's. "You went to the strip club? Why didn't you bring Daisy home for me? Hi, Karma." Kai waved slightly.

"Hey Andy, sorry about your date" she said. Jess wanted to lunge at Andy, his heated gaze boring a whole into the kid's head. Andy smiled at him.

"Help you with somethin' boss?"

"Yeah, treat Kai with respect kid and I won't feed you to Artemis" Jess said, pulling Kai past his large living room into the kitchen. "Insignificant need for that boy… owe his father… hate Acheron…." Kai caught bits and pieces of his rant.

"Breathe Jess. He's a good kid. Really good about the all look, no touch rule. Don't worry" she said. Jess took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry Kai, it just promised his daddy that I would make sure he turned out alright. He's a good squire, comin' with me to Alaska to help Z. I don't want him disrespectin' any woman, let alone you" Jess said, his accent thick. She smiled and took his hat off, setting it on the counter as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I know, but he's a good kid Jess, don't worry. Now, go kick him home while I make a phone call then we can finish what you started at the apartment" she said with a wink. Jess grinned and handed her his cell phone before ambling back out to the living room. She watched him go with a smile on her face, her hand resting over her baby.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Out scamp" Jess said. Andy groaned.

"Oh come on, this is my house too" Andy said. Jess stood, his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed.

"No, as you may recall I bought you your own house. It's about three blocks away, so scat." Andy rolled his eyes, shrugging on his coat.

"You're going to make me walk alone? In the dark? What if a Daimon gets me?" Jess scoffed.

"Then I'll invite him over for a drink as a thanks for doing the world a favor." Andy held his hand over his heart in a mock hurt gesture.

"That hurts Jess, that really hurts" he said, pretending to gasp for air.

"Boy, if you don't get I'll show you hurt" Jess said, taking a step forward. Andy's eyes widened as he ran out the door and down the street. Jess chuckled. That boy.

"You know, you didn't have to scare him. And he's right, what if a Daimon gets him?" Jess shook his head.

"Sophia's out there and he squires for her too. She'll keep him safe and if worse comes to worse, he knows to call for Ash." Kai nodded.

"Well as long as he's safe" she said. Jess grinned.

"He's safe. Now," he stalked toward her like a predator, "where were we?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so they were going to sleep together this chapter, but things built up and the good news is I know what to do next chapter! *grins* Yeah, I know you know what I'm talking about! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so I know Cassie and I want to switch places with Kai. I mean Sundown is one sexy ass Cowboy! *clears throat* Yeah I think I'm going to have a harder time come August than I think. *sighs* Oh well on to the smut! *cringes* My daughter…

Disclaimer: I only own Kai!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kai felt the goose bumps as he strode towards her with a purpose. She grinned, feeling braver than she should after what had been done to her.

"As much as I can't wait to have you in my body, I want a bed. First time was on pavement" she said. Jess growled as she said it. He picked her up in his arms, her squeal causing him to chuckle.

"That ain't your first time Kai. I will show you how a man should treat a lady in bed" he said as he rushed up the stairs. Kai laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. He stepped inside a dark blue room with a few wall sconces lit for light. Jess laid her on the bed, the black silk making her skin pop, which was sexier than anything he had ever seen. She smiled as she looked around the room.

"What, no cowboys and Indians decorations?" she teased with a grin. Jess smirked and set his hat on the post by the end of the bed.

"I ain't no little boy, Kailani." He gently laid his weight on top of her. Kai's mind flashed back to that night, her eyes clamping shut of their own accord. "Look at me, beautiful. I'm not him. If you want me to stop, just say the word" Jess said, stroking her cheek gently. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vibrant green eyes met his dark, brooding ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down for a kiss. Jess groaned as her hands played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Before either of them knew it their clothes had disappeared.

"Dammit Z. Get the hell out or so help me Gods I WILL kill you" Jess yelled towards the ceiling, using his body to shield hers. They heard a slight chuckle before it was quiet again. "Sorry about that beautiful, I'll deal with him later, but for now I'd rather finish what we started." Kai smiled and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. As they pulled away for air, Jess kissed his way down her body, his mouth soon pulling a taut, rosy peak into his the cavernous space.

Kai gasped at the pleasure she felt from his mouth touching her breast. His hand moved to her other nipple and gently pulled and squeezed it, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. She arched her back, her hands in his hair pushing his head towards her body. His hand and mouth switched their attention as his other hand sweeping down her body until it found the intimate curls of hair at the juncture of her legs. Kai wiggled under him as his fingers raked through it.

"Lower" she whimpered. Jess grinned against her chest and gently moved his hand lower, his finger brushing over her clit. She shuddered from pleasure as he took a finger and gently inserted it into her body. Kai tensed for moments before she let out a shuddering breath and attempted to gyrate her hips against his hand. His body prevented her, causing her to moan and groan as he inserted a second digit, the rhythm slow and burning. As Jess bent one finger, causing it to rub against her g-spot, Kai screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her and her juices coated his fingers. He removed them and trailed them up her body slowly running them over her nipples before licking them clean.

"You taste so good. Better than ambrosia I bet" he said, trailing his lips lower down her body. He paused at her belly button and dipped his tongue in it before trailing further down her body. He gently nudged her legs apart as he kissed the inside of each thigh before pulling back to look at her most intimate spot. He gently blew on her clit, causing her to writhe under him. Jess grinned and pressed a kiss to her pearl before he used his fingers to separate her folds. He gently blew on that, making Kai yelp in pleasure as he then dipped his tongue inside of her.

"Jess" she screamed as he used his finger to gently trace her clitoris, her walls clamping down. She yelled out as she twisted the silky sheets into her fists, white blinding pleasure passing through her, Jess licking up every morsel he could. Once he had pulled every last drop of juice from her, he moved back up her body. He kissed her, the taste of mint and honey prominent. Jess laid his hips between her legs.

"Do you want me?" he asked huskily. Kai nodded, her mind clouded with pleasure, her lips plump and red from his kisses. Jess slowly lined himself up before he gently pushed in. Kai threw her head into Jess's neck as he filled and stretched her fully. He had pushed all the way to the hilt, pulling out and gently thrusting forward. His hands moving to her beasts, her perky nipples taunting him. Kai wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. She moaned as he quickened his pace, her walls starting to tighten around him. One deep thrust hit her just the right way, causing him to rub against her g-spot. Kai twisted slightly, making Jess throw his head back at the pleasure of that movement. His thrust became erratic and faster, Kai's walls tightening. He didn't want to come first, so he reached between them and started stroking her clit. Kai came quickly, screaming out in pure bliss. Her toes curled and her mouth sunk into Jess's shoulder as wave after wave of her climax hit her. Jess thrust into her a few more times before he came, spilling his hot sperm into her as he hit his climax.

"Gods that was amazing" Kai said as Jess rolled them over so she laid snuggled against his side. He smiled as he saw her eyes closing, her breathing still heavy. What would she be like in a few more months, heavily pregnant with their baby? Jess froze.

Had he hurt the baby?

"Kai, Kai you gotta wake up beautiful." Kai opened one eye and a slow, lazy smile covered her face. "Did I hurt the baby?" Kai shook her head.

"The baby's fine Jess. You were so gentle…."

"But I'm not a small man Kai. What if I squished it?" Kai wanted to laugh, but given the dead serious panic on his face she fought it. She tugged on his arm, pulling him back into a lying position, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"The baby is fine William Sundown Jessup Brady, but if it makes you feel better, we can find an OB/GYN tomorrow" she said, her eyes closing again. Jess waited for her to fall asleep all the way before he pulled away and headed into the hallway, cell in hand. He knew one person he could call for help.

"This better be good Cowboy, Tory just got home." Jess swallowed. "Sundown?"

"I think I'm a murderer." Ash laughed.

"Don't be so mellow dramatic or fatalistic. You're starting to sound like Kyrian. The baby's fine Sundown. Listen to Kai once in awhile. Now, go. My wife is home." With that the line dropped and Jess moved to the doorway. He leaned against the frame and watched her sleep. How had he gotten so lucky?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so… that was… wow… yeah *clears throat* So I hope you all liked that at least half as much as I did. Man Sundown is just so sexy. *sighs dreamily* Thanks for reading now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so I'm back! Yay me! Woot! Alright so I'm in an angry, pissed off, hurt mood, so Jess and Z are gonna get to be nasty and mean to one surprise visitor! *sees anxious looks* Yep that's right. Someone after Kai! And not the float/semi driving god either! Nope a pure human. Hmmm… might get Ash in here for this one. We'll see. Anyway, sit back relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Kai and the visitor, but he's up for stoning!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jess could sense Zarek's presence downstairs. He pulled a shirt over his head and pulled up a pair of jeans. He padded down the stairs, seeing Zarek with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here you curious bastard?" Z didn't move. He waited until Jess was right in front of him. "You're scarin me Greek, what…."

"Astrid tried, she really did, so don't blame her. Personally she said to have at them, she was done."

"What the hell you talkin bout Z?" Jess asked. Zarek took a deep breath. Personally they had screwed over too many people and needed to be kept in check. Again.

"The Fates have decreed something for Kai." Jess waited for him to go on. It wasn't good. Nothing ever was when it came to those bitches. "As they held their hands together, they decided that Kai will run into the one man she never wants to see again, soon." Jess blood froze in his body.

"Her rapist?" he snarled. Z nodded. "I'm gonna kill those rat bastard bitches!" Z snorted.

"Take a number. Right now I'm keeping Astrid on Olympus, but it won't last long." He pressed on his temples. "Not long at all if she won't keep it down."

"She'll be safe down here with us Z. Don't get yourself kicked to the couch. Or is that the perpetual state of things in your house?"

"No, when I get kicked out of her bed, I'm sent to sleep at Tabby and Val's. That's beside the point. Watch your woman, Cowboy. I think my family might be moving in for a bit" Z said. Jess laughed as Zarek cringed when Astrid flashed in beside him, Bob in her arms and a pissed look on her face. "Hi Princess."

"Save it Prince Charming." She turned to Jess with a pleasant smile on her face. "I hope you don't mind. Menecaeus and I are going to be staying here until that bastard is gone and my sisters leave me alone" she said with a pleasant smile. Jess returned the smile and laughed as Bob used his powers to move Jess's hat to his mother's head. Bob laughed and clapped.

"And what about your lovely husband?"

"Oh he'll be joining us tomorrow," she waved a dismissive hand at Jess. "Tonight he's sleeping with Val and Tab." Jess laughed as Zarek sighed.

"Watch my woman and kid, Cowboy, or you'll wish Artemis left you dead." With those parting words Zarek kissed Astrid and Bob before flashing himself to New Orleans.

"Jess?" Kai's hesitant voice called out from the top of the stairs. Jess grinned as he saw she was wearing nothing but his black t-shirt which fell to just above her knees. She was tiny.

"I'm here, Kai, just talkin with Astrid and Z." Astrid came up behind Jess and waved at Kai, who waved back shyly. Bob laughed as he moved the hat to Kai's head.

"Sorry, but we're crashing the place" Astrid said with a grin.

"Who's crashing? Can I crash? Why am I asking?" Andy said as he strode in. He smiled at Astrid and kissed her cheek, tickling Bob gently. He looked up the stairs and whistled.

"Damn girl. Can I get you to wear my shirt?" Jess took a threatening step forward and Astrid stood in his way.

"You promised his father" she said handing him the baby. Jess growled as he tucked the baby against his chest.

"I've been known to break promises Astrid. I'm sure you know that."

"I do and I also know how many promises have been broken to you. Don't do this." Astrid turned to Kai and smiled.

"Why don't you get dressed and you and I can leave the baby here and have some retail therapy?" Kai nodded. She hadn't spent time with her girl friends since that night. Astrid glared at the two men as Kai moved back to the room. "You two are going to kiss and make up. You are going to watch my baby and make sure that boy doesn't cry or Zarek got off easy. Do you understand?" Jess and Andy nodded while Bob laughed.

"Wait, Zarek will kill me if I let you out of my sight." Astrid snorted.

"Oh please, I'm still a nymph and I know those dumb bitches I refuse to call sisters wouldn't be bright enough to pull that crap. They know Zarek is about ready to snap and in my mood I will let him." Jess hesitated, but when Kai bounced down the stairs, an eager look on her face, he nodded. He kissed Kai and Astrid's head before handing them the keys to his Porsche.

"Be safe" Astrid nodded and the two women were gone. Andy looked at Jess and scratched the back of his head.

"Anyone else having a bad feeling about this?" Jess nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So, what do you want?" Astrid asked. Kai smiled.

"Healthy, I just want it to be healthy and loved" she said. Astrid smiled.

"That was what Zarek told me when we were expecting Menecaeus. He didn't have the best childhood or parents so he makes sure our son is taken care of" Astrid said. Kai smiled. "You know Jess will do anything for you, right?"

"I know, it's just a lot to take in. I mean I moved here pregnant, alone, and in college. In the span of two days I've gained a man I love and a dysfunctional family." Kai and Astrid both paused at what Kai had admitted.

"You love him?" Kai nodded.

"I do. I love him, but he forever belongs to Artemis and is off limits" Kai said. Astrid sighed. She would have to talk to Z and Ash. Since Tory, Artemis had not been so easy to get a soul from, but if anyone knew how to do it, it would be Ash.

"Hello, Kailani" a male voice said from behind the two. Kai stopped breathing, her hand resting on her baby. Astrid turned around slowly. "Looks like you found a friend."

"More like a sister with the rest of her family on the way" Astrid said, calling out for her husband in her mind. She subtly dialed Ash's number on her cell, the Atlantean staying quiet as he answered, already knowing what was going on.

"Oh so does your family know what a whore you are?" he sneered. Kai shook as Astrid looked past the man and saw the cavalry.

"It's really not nice to call a lady that" Acheron said as he stood at his full 6'8" stature. Jess and Zarek were marginally shorter, but not by much.

"Especially when you're talking about my girl. Didn't your mama teach you better?" Jess asked. Zarek curled his lip.

"Apparently not. What is it you say? Rat bastard?" Jess nodded and Astrid grabbed Kai's arm as she navigated them to stand behind the men. "Why don't we go outside and save you the pain of prison?" The man chuckled.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, Dark-Hunters." And with that, the man vanished.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well ok that was longer than I thought, and sorry Cass I guess there wasn't ass kicking this chapter, but hopefully we'll be able to figure out what he is next chapter! I'm thinking demon, not sure yet though *pauses* oh well I have time to think! Thanks for reading now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello my Dark-Hunter readers! No I haven't forgotten about you guys, just had a few other stories, but have no fear Kai and Sundown are back! And so is freaky dude that I decided was not human! We all get to find out what he is. Maybe demon, maybe something else. We'll have to wait and see! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Kai and baby! Which will need a name soon…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What the hell was that?" Zarek asked as he pulled Astrid into his arms. Kai was already wrapped tightly against Jess's body and Ash stood with his head bowed. He was trying to use his powers to figure out what the man was and where he was.

"He has to be from either Stryker or Artemis. Who else would attack?" Jess said. Ash shook his head.

"No Artemis would send him after me and Stryker has no use for attacking my hunters. He was a Daimon, but he has walked in the sun. He was tanned."

"That's not possible" Jess said. Zarek scoffed.

"You miss a lot out on this side of the country. Should have been at Sanctuary a few months back when the bears first learned of them" Z added. Jess stared at him.

"Lay off Z. He and Sophia help Sin and Kat with the gallu and Dimme. They get very few Daimons out here." Jess turned his blank staring to Ash.

"So you're tellin' me that Sophia and I have been fighting demons, not Daimons?" Ash shrugged, unabashed.

"Oops." Jess grunted and started cussing Acheron out in his head. Ash smirked as he heard every phrase under the sun. "Calm down Sundown, you can kill them and this one is no different. Kill him the same way you do the demons. I'll let Sophia know too."

"Who sent them?" Zarek asked. Ash shrugged.

"My guess the same guy who tried to run Sundown over, Dionysus. He was a little pissed when he couldn't grab Talon in New Orleans. He wants payback, but those in New Orleans are Dogs of War and hunters who know to look for him. He won't strike there again." Sundown nodded.

"So I'm the next logical target?" Ash shrugged.

"You are asking me to understand people. I've had this discussion before. I'm an 11,000 year omnipotent God. 11,000 years and I still don't get people." Zarek laughed.

"And that just says it all!" Ash smiled slightly.

"He can't come in unwelcome, just remember that and try to stay out of public places. I'm going to round a couple of more hunters up to patrol. I'll be back" and with that Ash left.

"More hunters is just going to bring more attention to the town" Zarek said. Jess nodded.

"Let's get back to the house before the whelp becomes Daimon bait." Zarek nodded and the two couples quickly retreated to the house. Zarek and Jess pulled up short as they saw the front door ripped off its hinges. They rushed forward, their hearts beating fast.

"ANDY?"

"MENECAEUS!" Astrid and Kai stood in agony as they wondered what had happened inside. Where were the boys? Two ferocious roars sounded through the neighborhood. Jess came to the door, motioning for the girls.

"They're not here. So much for the he can't enter unwelcomed. Looks like he just did."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Cassie okayed the length! I am just writing! So blame her! *laughs* Although she's going to kill me when she reads the cliffhanger. This will be fun next month! *clears throat and points over shoulder* I'm gonna be running now, but thanks for reading now please review! The next chapter will be up ASAP! *runs*


	7. Chapter 7

AN: *grins* I'm so dead! But I liked that chapter, what about you all? *sees Cassie glaring* Hehe… alright so we'll see Andy and Bob this chapter and of course Z losing it on Ash… fun! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Kai and the baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kai gasped as Astrid pushed past, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kai's heart went out to the couple. Their baby was in the hands of the man who made her pregnant and was probably scared. He had a lot of powers and was probably more effective as protection for Andy.

"ACHERON!" Zarek bellowed. Jess winced and pulled Kai into his arms. He could see the pain in her eyes and knew what she was thinking. It was her fault. "ACHERON!" The tall goth appeared in the house, Tory at his side.

"What?" he snapped. He looked around and it all played back to him. What the hell? The demon shouldn't have been allowed to get in without an invitation. Could they not all just stick to one rule? "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah that's the tame version of my thoughts. Where is my son?" Z snarled. Ash used his powers to try and find both Andy and Bob. He breathed out a sigh. Oh shit. They were in Kalosis.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Andy sat with Bob cradled to his chest. No one was bothering him, although they were stuck in a dark, damp cell. He recognized the hell realm from the Squire's handbook that his father had been showing him since he was a baby.

"What are we doing with him?" Andy inched forward, making sure to keep both him and Bob in the shadows. Andy recognized one of the men as the one who had broken into Jess's house. Andy winced. Oh Zarek and Jess were both going to kill him.

"I'm drawing the little bitch out and will trade her and my spawn for these two." Andy wanted to scoff. Was the man really that stupid as to think it would work? Andy quietly crawled back to the corner and looked down at Bob.

"Please, please, please use your powers and go back to your parents, kid" Andy whispered. Bob laughed and then there was a small flash before he was gone. Andy smiled. Good kid.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Zarek was pacing the floor while Astrid sat on the couch between Tory and Kai. She was a wreck. Zarek froze as something flashed and he smiled when he saw Bob sitting in his arms, giggling. Ash put the little boy on lockdown so he wouldn't leave again.

"You, little man, had your momma and I worried" Zarek whispered against the boy's head. Bob yawned and laid his head in the crook of Zarek's neck as Astrid stroked his back and laid her head on Zarek's shoulder. He couldn't have been happier unless Andy had come back too. Poor Jess looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"How do I get to Kalosis?" Jess asked standing up. Ash shook his head.

"That's reckless and stupid and a suicide mission. No way I'm sending a hunter down there" Ash said. Tory raised her hand.

"I'll go down." Everyone waited with baited breath as Ash thought. His eyes red as the anger boiled inside of him. He knew what he had to do, but no way was she going in alone.

"You go straight to Apollymi, do not try any heroics. Tell her Andy needs to be released, that he works for my hunter. Apollymi will help you, Sota." Tory nodded and stood, ready to flash to Kalosis. "But…." There was always a but. "You will take Kai with you…" And with that the two women were gone. Ash and Jess's eyes widened. "I wasn't done! Kai doesn't have powers!"

"You are stupid Acheron! Lord have mercy on your mama, if something happens to her…"

"Save it Brady. My wife didn't go to my mother." He paused, his head tilted as if he was listening to something. "She went straight to Stryker."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Apollymi sat in her garden, her hand swirling through the pond.

"MATERA!" Apostolos's panicked voice sounded through her head. She wanted to be smart with him or tell him to mind his manners, but the only other time he has been this panicky was when Soteria was…. She paused. Oh hell. Stryker was at it again.

"I shall go talk to him, Apostolos." She heard a softer thank you and quickly transported to Stryker's office, where he sat reading. He sighed and shut the book, setting it aside.

"What can I do for you, Apollymi?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what game you are playing, but Soteria and her guest are to be sent back, immediately, Strykerius!" Stryker stood, his eyes brightening.

"Acheron's precious wife is here in Kalosis?"

"Matera, Stryker's men took one of my squires and Sota and Kai have gone down to retrieve him." Apollymi nodded at both of her sons. One biological and one adopted.

"One of your village idiots took one of Apostolos's workers. Soteria and Kai have come to get him. Don't play dumb and hand him over." Stryker's brows furrowed.

"His hunter?"

"No, a squire, one of his human workers." Stryker looked even more confused. His features darkened as he flashed himself to the cells where Tory and Kai were working with Andy to get him out of there.

"What's going on?" Tory and Kai froze, Tory turning with a guilty smile on her face as she saw Apollymi. The Goddess couldn't resist.

"You're in trouble" she said in a sing-songy voice. Tory sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I need to…"

"WHAT IS THIS?" a voice bellowed. Apollymi pushed Tory and Kai behind her as one of Stryker's men ran in. Stryker used his powers to push the man back.

"What is this? You are keeping a squire hostage for what? A stupid human?" Kai and Andy wanted to object, but they wisely kept their mouths shut, a massive feat for Andy. The cell opened and he rushed out to stand next to Kai and Tory.

"Great timing ladies, it reminds me of that one time Jess was hurt and it was sunny out…"

"Shut up Andy!" Kai and Tory hissed. Andy held up his hands and before they knew it, the three were standing back in the living room. Ash pulled Tory in for a bone crushing hug and Jess pulled Kai into his side, kissing her soundly.

"I'm suddenly feeling so left out" Andy said with a pout. Suddenly two strong arms held him in a hug, his feet off the ground. Andy pat Jess's back awkwardly. "Missed you too, cowboy, but could you let go? I'm not so into Brokeback Mountain. Ask Ash, or Psycho Ass." Jess laughed and set Andy down.

"You do that to me again, whelp, and I will beat you so your mama won't be able to recognize you" Jess said. Andy rolled his eyes and Ash was instantly reminded of Nick, causing his heart to ache.

"Right, I'll try and limit the times I'm kidnapped by deranged Daimon-demons who want to trade me for your girlfriend. Sorry." Jess laughed. He was just glad the kid was ok. And Kai was safe. All was right but he knew their peace wouldn't last. It was only beginning.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So, make you all happy? Bob and Andy are all safe and sound! I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll be able to update as I'm going to my grandfather's funeral, but I shall try to keep it regular. If I don't I might lose it and me losing it equals bad, so I will hopefully keep it up! I doubt there will be a lot more to this story, but I will always have another story! So thanks for reading now please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So Cassie and I were talking and I have figured out probably two more chapters of this one and then I have a Sophia/Kyl story stuck in my head, so we'll work on that after. So on that note, this will be the final showdown between the bastard, who I just realized has no name besides bastard, and Jess. Hmmm… I actually don't know how this will go down or how long the chapter will be so sit back, relax, and ignore my bad battle scenes!

Disclaimer: I own Kai and the baby, whose name I have chosen, you just won't find out till she's born ;) And I own Saer, aka the bastard!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jess and Kai sat wrapped together on the couch, Jess tense beyond belief. It was only a matter of time until he attacked and Jess didn't want to be unguarded. Sophia would patrol around their house occasionally, but the drain on their powers was too great, so she couldn't do a thorough job. At least she was understanding.

"You think too much. And are super tense" Kai said chidingly. Jess rolled his shoulders.

"Not tense at all." Kai shot him a look that said she didn't believe him. Jess didn't want to worry her, but he had a bad feeling that something big was going to go down today and he just hoped that he could kill the bastard and keep Kai and the baby safe.

"Skylar. Skylar Cassidy Brady" Jess said suddenly. Kai looked at him. She mulled the name around in her head, a large smile covering her face.

"Skylar it is." She looked down at her large belly. "Hi baby Sky, I'm mommy and that's daddy's hand you feel. You ready to meet us soon?" Jess sighed as Kai talked to the baby, both of his girls in the safety of his arms. Nothing could touch them there; he wouldn't let it.

"Now now now, Kailani you don't want to teach our child the wrong thing do you? You should teach the baby who it's real father is" Saer said. Jess was instantly standing in a fighting stance in front of Kai and Sky. "You are alone, hunter, where as I am not." With that a group of Daimon-demons flashed around the room.

"That's where you're wrong." Ash flashed in along with Sophia, Otto, and Kyl. Jess cursed when he saw Sophia, but his powers weren't draining. What was… Ash. "I think maybe you best leave before I wipe your species out with a single thought. Don't test me, Saer." The Daimon curled his lip at Ash.

"I'm so scared of you" he taunted before lunging at Jess. And thus the war began. Jess caught the Daimon and flipped him on to his back. Ash manifested him a sword. He watched as Jess moved in for the kill when the Daimon flipped him over. Ash returned to his own Daimons, watching as each member took out one after another. Saer had gotten past Jess and started for Kai, only to stop dead in his tracks. Everyone seemed to watch as his eyes widened before his head rolled from his shoulders turning into dust. Jess stood breathing heavily as he held the sword at the same level as he had taken the Daimon's head off.

"Who's next?" Otto asked as he swung his sword around expertly. Kyl tried to copy his moves, but ended up dropping the sword. Otto grunted and watched as the Daimons stared at Ash, like he was about to kill them. Which he probably was.

"Leave this realm and never come back. If you go after my Hunters, Squires, or their loved ones, I will destroy you all. Pass that message along." With that the Daimons were gone and Ash sighed. "Well that was fun, not."

"It's all fun and games until someone goes into labor" Kai said from the couch, her face pinched in pain. The men froze as Sophia rushed to her side.

"MOVE!" Soph barked. Kyl and Jess rushed to the women's side as Ash and Otto stood back. No reason to smother poor Kai. "Kyl, I need you and Otto to take her to the hospital."

"Like hell she's having this baby without me" Jess roared. Soph motioned to the window.

"Unless you have some pact with Apollo I will kick your ass for later, you can't go out now and she needs medical attention, unless the Great Acheron knows another way." Ash rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've delivered babies before, but I don't know if I should do this…"

"Good, Otto, make yourself useful and get towels, blankets, a bowl of water and bottles of water. Kyl, I need you to get ice chips and something cooler for her to wear." The men nodded and Ash sighed. Looks like he was delivering a baby.

"Hey Ash, why aren't Sophia and I draining each other?" Ash shrugged and pointed to himself.

"God," he pointed upwards to where Artemis would be at, "lesser bitch goddess. I win." Jess chuckled and turned back to his in labor… girlfriend? Lover? Best friend? What the hell were they to each other?

"Back on track men, help me move her to the floor" Sophia ordered. The men arranged pillows and couch cushions to make Kai comfortable as Otto and Kyl returned with the needed items. Sophia covered Kai's lower half with the sheet and pulled her pants off. Kyl's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell backwards. Everyone looked at him a moment before going back to what they were doing. "Ok babe, you aren't just quite ready yet. We can hope this blows over until nightfall, but I think Artemis's against you." Kai nodded.

"I feel like I need to push" she muttered. Sophia's head dropped back under the blanket, poking, prodding, and measuring.

"I think the baby's in position and ready to go. Next contraction push" Soph said. Kai nodded and within ten minutes she started pushing. Otto's eyes practically bugged out of his skull as her face tightened up. Otto followed Kyl's actions and had passed out. Sophia looked at the Squires. "Bunch of pansy ass humans."

Hours later Ash and Sophia helped bring Skylar Cassidy Brady into the world. As Soph cleaned her up and handed her to the proud parents, Ash flashed the squires to a guest room. Kai was propped against Jess as she held the baby in her arms.

"Welcome to our nutty nut house Sky."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so just one more chapter now, the wedding! We can't have a DH story without the wedding, so just that short little ending and then we have out Jess/Kai story done. I brought in Kyl so Sophia could meet him. I like it! *grins* So thanks for reading, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright so final chapter of Jess, Kai, and Skylar. The wedding. Now this won't be super long, but it will hopefully be super super sweet! I mean let's be honest, this is me. *pauses* Although Cassie writes better fluff, I write better smut and battle scenes. It's kinda sad, but oh well! So sit back, relax, and grab your toothbrushes folks!

Disclaimer: I only own Kai and Skylar!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jess stood at the front of the little chapel they had rented. He was nervous and twitchy.

"So help me Zeus, if you do not stop moving I will freeze you" Zarek said from behind Jess. The cowboy threw a glare over his shoulder.

"Shut up Z. Shouldn't you be walking your wife in soon?" Zarek nodded.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be the first Hunter to pass out at his wedding. Ash was close, but I think you could go for the win. Might have to bring it up on the discussion board."

"Leave, Z" Jess snarled. Zarek smirked and flashed himself to the back of the hall, Astrid's arm threaded through his as the music started. First was Zarek and Astrid, followed by Sophia and Kyl, Otto and his girlfriend Dara, Ash and Tory, and finally Sin and Kat. Their family. The only ones who came. Jess and Kai had even less in attendance than Valerius had at his wedding. Although Kai had sent her parents an invite.

"Duh duh dumdum. Duh duh dumdum…" Zarek hummed under his breath as he moved to his position next to Jess.

"I'll show you a dumdum" Jess threatened as the others fell into position. Sin leaned around the others and grinned.

"Since this isn't really like anyone else's wedding, does that mean we can talk?" Kat leaned around her step-mother.

"Ruin this day for them and so help me Zeus your balls will be nailed to the wall so hard Damien will cringe" she threatened. Sin smirked and retreated. All talk and no action, not that he would say that to her. He liked his spot in her bed. Soon Sin and Kat's daughter, Mia, and Bob walked down the aisle. Last, but certainly not least, Kai stood in the doorway in a long, white halter dress that accentuated her curves, Skylar held in her arms. He stopped breathing as she slowly walked down the aisle, a woman on one side and a man on her other. He smiled as she mouthed 'My parents came' as the tears trickled down her face. He smiled at her as she stood by his side.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today…" Jess zoned out as he stared at Kai and their baby until it was his turn to go.

"Kai, my love, my soul. Today you are taking me as your husband, lover, and father of our children. I may not be whole, but I assure you I will always love you for as long as we both live, which will be awhile" he said with a wink. Kai laughed as the priest directed the attention to her.

"William Jessup Brady, Jess, Jessie, Will, Sundown, Willie," Sin and Zarek burst out laughing, as Kat and Astrid glared at them, "you are my life and the father of our little girl. You are my best friend and saw me for me and didn't care about anything else. You saved me when I was lost. For that I will forever be grateful and I will always love you." The priest continued as they stared at each other and they almost missed the best part.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jess leaned forward and gave a sweet kiss to Skylar's forehead before he pulled them into his arms and kissed Kai with everything in him. As they pulled apart Zarek and Sin started making noise as Jess laughed.

"Now, let's go back to the house, conjure some food and dance!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kai swayed with her dad to the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Jess held Skylar as he swayed them gently, the other hunters and squires having taken their leave awhile ago.

"I'm glad you guys came" she whispered to her dad. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry we were so harsh, but we would never miss our daughter's wedding" he said. Kai smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, baby." Jess smiled at the sight.

"We'll be like that one day, Sky" he whispered to the baby sleeping in his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, causing him to smile wide. One day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash flashed himself in after her parents had headed to bed.

"Ash?" Jess asked. He smiled and waved his hand at Kai.

"She now has the powers and immortality of a Dark-Hunter, without the bow and arrow mark and giving up her soul. When Skylar gets older I will give you all an option of me doing the same for her." With that he left. Jess and Kai stared at him before Jess smirked at her.

"Wanna test out those powers?" he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Kai laughed but lunged forward to kiss him soundly on the lips. Nothing could have been better.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was the end of Jess and Kai and Sky. Thank you all so much for your support, I appreciate it. So I will be back later with a Sophia and Kyl story. I think this might be good! Anyway one last time, Thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
